Of Travel
by Zerabell Blackborn
Summary: Of mystical artifacts and dimensional travel. Willow, meet SG-1.


**Disclaimer:** I have no legal rights to 'The Vampire Slayer' series nor any within the 'Stargate' universe.

**Author's Note:** Written for the livejournal community TtH100. Includes the following prompts: 073. worship, 027. fear, 078. travel, 004. prophecy, 017. air, 049. portal, 070. destruction, and 009. writing. 800 words total.

* * *

- 073. worship -

Willow Rosenberg, budding wiccan extraordinaire, vanished. One minute she was standing there fingering a mystical artifact Giles was researching, the next she was standing on beachfront property illuminated by torchlight. Cold sand slipped into sneakers as she scrambled for balance.

There was a shout of gibberish and four people in military fatigues turn towards her. Weapons drawn and curious eyes, "Hold it."

_Was it Tuesday?_

She swallowed, froze. The ancient trinket swinging defiantly.

A gathering of dusty looking men dropped to their knees behind the four, heads pressed tightly to sand.

"Oh, _no_."

_Things like this only happened on Tuesdays._

- 027. fear -

"I… um, come in peace?"

Probably not the most intelligent of greetings, but there were guns. She thinks she might hate them. The guns, that is, not the people- though they'd look somewhat threatening even without them. Oh, and suspicious. In a possible harm-Willow sorta way. Hopefully they weren't of the slay-first question-later mindset. She had never really subscribed to such methods of battle. Of course, she hadn't really protested when demons were prowling about looking for dinner. But still, non-demon! And, and hey- that bald guy with the staff was giving off demonesque vibes. Kinda squiggly; kinda creepy too.

- 078. travel -

They wouldn't shoot her _because_ she's human, surely? Because that would be bad, terrible even, and why did that look suspiciously less like a moon than it did a second earth?

Oh gods, was she _on_ the moon? Did she somehow travel in time, another dimension, parallel universe where earth's satellite was terraformed? Or… oh! Was the moon already habitable and some type of paranormal community lived on its surface while the earth's population remained unaware? And those four, was it a military secret?

No, that was silly. The government wouldn't be able to keep something so life-shattering secret. Right?

- 004. prophecy -

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Willow."

The read-head shifted nervously.

"You don't look like a native, Willow." It was true enough. Her hair was matched in offsetting brightness with her eyes; a far cry from what he identified as Alcyridian's black and brown combination. Her skin was fair, far paler than even the priestesses' tan skin. A second civilization, perhaps. It would make sense with what little he was able to decipher from the glyphs, legends of cultural duality. Though he had taken the Polynesian derivative of 'daemon' to mean 'Goa'uld', and automatically assumed talk of 'magic' translated to 'technology'.

- 017. air -

"I… don't think I am?"

"You don't know?"

"Ah… no? Are you? A native? Only you would _know _I wasn't if you were, so you aren't. A native I mean, so I guess we're both out of sorts. And, lost? Because I think I might be. Completely, totally; unless he really is a demon, of some type, and you. Then I'd feel right at home. Almost. Though, even with a demon it doesn't explain anything. And if you aren't going to shoot me could you please lower your guns. They're dangerous and pointed at me, and it's hard to think."

- 094. portal -

"I do not since the presence of a symbiote, O'Neill."

_Thank you Teal'c. _

Carter shifted and Jack lowered his gun.

Daniel stepped forward. "We're explorers, we've come from the Stargate."

"Stargate?"

"A round disk, half a mile that way," Daniel pointed.

"And you traveled through that to here? Oh. Where is here? I mean, I have some theories, but they've- wow. There's a lot more people that I though there were. Why are they all- I mean, did I interrupt some type of ceremony? Did you all travel through this Stargate? Well, there was nothing like that in the library."

- 070. destruction -

"Library?"

"Yes. I was helping with a translation on the amulet," Willow held looked down at the trinket. "Giles thought it to be deactivated, but I guess you never know with ancient relics. Well, actually I knew better. Really I did. Of course there was still some residual energy, it was why the Kalnestip demon attacked us originally, after all." She pulled it closer, inspected the carved surface.

"Kalnestip Demon?"

"Nasty fellow, went all Gollum- probably the perversion of the Hellmouth though, as they're generally a peaceful lot."

"Demon?" the blond woman asked.

"Hellmouth?" demon-vibe guy followed.

"Gollum?" went glasses.

- 009. writing -

The amulet looked, well it looked like it did before she wound up somewhere with earth hanging in the sky and a group of people scattered on sand. Maybe she had fallen asleep on the keyboard and this was all a dream Alice-style, because this was topsy-turvy and it didn't really make sense. Of course, maybe the sleep was demon-induced pheromones or venom in her blood stream or some type of out-of-body experience. Was this the astral plane? A spell? Was she trapped here, wherever here was?

Shaking fingers traced etched lines.

"I don't know how to get home."

_Help._


End file.
